Yang's World
by Bored Writer 0
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, Yang was left without her friends and an arm. However when a miracle happens, Yang sets out to recover what little remained from the devastating event. But what she doesn't know is the potential in this miracle... and all she needs to fulfill certain tasks.
1. Chapter 1

Yang opened her eyes and she saw the familiar view of her ceiling. With a sigh, she slowly sat up again; the mere action of getting up draining her energy. It was two weeks after the breach and one week after Ruby's departure. Currently the normally energetic blonde was now sitting tiredly, as she once again wallowed in self despair and depression.

After being framed, losing her arm, and the separation of her entire team; her self-confidence was broken and now she was reduced to a depressed husk of her former self. Looking to the right, she saw a glass of water on her drawer from her father. Too depressed to even move, she would barely have any energy to eat, only eating granola bars her father managed to coax her into eating. However one thing she would constantly drink was indeed water, so her father would periodically bring a glass of water for her to drink.

With a sigh, she reached for the glass with her right hand and slowly drank the glass. Looking at the cup, she sighed when she realized that phantom pain was striking in again. She placed the glass down and laid on her back before fixing her gaze back to the ceiling.

…

Wait…

Her eyes widened as she realized what she did, and she slowly looked at the glass.

It was empty…

Energy once again filled her body as she raised her "right arm" to see if it was there. What shocked her was that there was an "arm", just not her original one. What she saw was a white muscular arm with yellow armor, with a simple clock face design on the back of the arm. Experimentally, she waved the arm around and to her delight, it responded to everything what she did.

Excited, she raced to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Just like she saw before, there was a white and yellow arm coming out from the former stump of her right arm. Hesitantly, she reached for her toothbrush with her "arm" and then she grabbed it. Feeling something she pulled her arm close and stared in wonder as the toothbrush was gripped by her new arm. Slowly she sank to the ground while still staring at the toothbrush in her "hand". Sitting on the floor, she began hiccupping until tears began to trail down her face. "It's back… it's actually back…" she murmured as the toothbrush was held in her new hand. Sobbing tears of joy, she brought her toothbrush close to her chest and just sat there sobbing.

Taiyang Xiao Long closed the door behind him, letting out a sigh and he braced himself to see his beloved daughter in her depressed state. Coming back from another patrol, he had his mind filled with worry about his two daughter's predicament. One was depressed and didn't want to act, while the other was on an extremely mission. However, this time he picked up faint sounds of sobbing from the bathroom.

'That's Yang!' Rushing to the door he was met with Yang facing her back towards him, shoulders shaking. Hearing the footsteps, Yang turned to him and he gasped. Where her stump was, there was now an extremely buff arm coming out of it and it was grabbing a toothbrush. With tears and a smile Yang kept repeating "It's back…I can't believe its back…"

Wordlessly, Taiyang opened his arms and Yang collapsed into them crying on his shoulders. He said nothing and just resorted to rub her daughter's shoulders as she cried. After a while, the sobs stopped and Yang looked at her father with a sheepish look before asking "Can we get some food?"

With that Taiyang nodded and headed for the kitchen, while Yang against the wall to recover from her joyous outbreak.

Taiyang watched as Yang shoveled the meal furiously, using her now acquired two hands to quickly eat all the food. With her arm back, it seemed that Yang had managed to get some of her confidence back and was now mellowed but slightly energetic.

"Ah~ that hit the spot." Yang finished her meal with a smile. Taiyang also smiled, happy that his daughter now had some of her old personality and energy back. After a few moments of silence, Yang adopted a face of seriousness.

"Dad, this is great to see my arm back… but I think I should start finding the others."

Taiyang's expression switched from relieved happiness to stern concern "Yang, I'm not allowing you to go. You just recovered from your depression, I think you should rest a little more."

Yang didn't reply and simply stood up from her seat. With a couple steps, she walked towards a window in their kitchen. When reaching the window, she looked toward the direction of Haven. Without breaking eye contact she clenched both fists tightly, conveying her anger and determination. While standing there, Taiyang swore he saw another figure overlapping Yang's own.

"Dad, Beacon fell and my team separated. While I was just fucking moping around, I let my baby sister go on a mission that could end with her own death." With a bizarre stance, she looked at her father with burning red eyes "Blake ran away, Weiss was taken away, Pyrrah is dead, and all I did was sit here thinking sob stories at how I was framed and lost my arm. I think it's finally time for me to cave in my skull."

Taiyang only sighed as he saw how anxious his daughter was to take action. "Fine, even if I were to disagree I think you would just run away." He then gave a stern look to his daughter "But promise me, promise me that you'll be careful.

Yang's eyes turned back to a light lavender, but her gaze never faltered. She nodded and headed to her bedroom. "I promise, I'm gonna start packing dad." While heading to her room, she thought 'Don't worry, guys. I'm coming for you." What she didn't notice was that, while walking, another figure hovered over her; clenching it's left fist with determination.

 **Zero Absorbed**

 **Thirty eight left**

 **A/N: Hey guys, once again a new story appears. I got this idea when I thought about how many people seem to like to draw The World as Yang's stand, so this story came naturally in mind. As for the other stories, I currently have a writer's block as well as life interfering with my story ideas so they might need to wait for another while. So as always, if you any comments or criticism, then just say it.**

 **By the way… there's a counter~**

 **And it starts with 38…**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Directions (Fixed)

**A/N: So it's been a long time, huh? Writer's block been delaying my progress, so it still may take a while to put other chapters for the other stories. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of Yang's World!**

 **Side note: ... Well I'm an idiot. Sorry about that, I accidentally reuploaded the first chapter.**

* * *

"Yang!? It's good to see you again! Never expected you to come here!" The local librarian exclaimed as Yang entered the library and approached the librarian's desk.

Yang sighed as she checked into the library "Rubes and her friends been here recently?"

The librarian nodded and tilted her head "Yeah, she and three of her friends come here about a week ago. They needed a map to get directions to Patch. If you need help, I can get you the book they looked at."

Yang smiled at this. "Thanks. Mind if I look around?"

The librarian laughed "Of course, silly! This is the library! Anyway, it should take a while since it's probably placed somewhere else by another person. So try find something you can read for a while."

Yang nodded and then turned to the vast shelves full of books. She went down the fiction section, more specifically the fantasy and adventure part. As she brushed the book's spines, idly reading the titles of the books, she noticed that despite her new arm being bizarre and just illogical. She could still feel everything as if her old arm was still there…

She was brought out of her thoughts as she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Looking back, she saw her new arm stuck to a specific book. With an annoyed grunt, she tried to pry her hand off the mysteriously "sticky" book. Instead, the book came loose and her new arm was in front of her with the book on her hand.

She frowned at the strange incident, but she then shrugged it off when she decided to look at the book's title.

'Strange title…' She turned the book over to see if there was any description. Only to find the same leather material that made up the cover. She then looked inside for a while to see if there was any indication of a short plot summary…

Once again, nothing.

Yang looked at the cover again in contemplation before she shrugged. 'Eh might as well, title seems interesting enough.' With that, Yang managed to find a place to sit and started to read the book titled…

" _Over Heaven"…_

* * *

"Sorry for the long wait! Someone borrowed the book earlier this week and just returned it so…" The librarian trailed off as she saw Yang reading a book with absolute concentration. At this sight, the librarian giggled at the normally action hungry brawler quietly and calmly read a book.

"I see that's books pretty interesting." Yang flinched when the librarian's voice brought her back to reality. "It must be really fascinating to make a girl who admitted "Books are for nerds and I'm not one of them!""

At this, Yang blushed at the tease "W-well… it is interesting…" Then she frowned as she tried to think of the correct words "But it is sort of… strange…" She turned the book over to inspect the title "It doesn't seem to be most fantasy stories that writers make nowadays."

The librarian decided to add a comment to that statement "Well… that book was actually a donation from a local hunting group in Patch."

Yang raised an eyebrow at this fact "A donation? So did one of the hunters write it or…?"

The librarian let a giggle "Of course not! The actual story was that while coming back from a hunt, one of the hunter's hat was blown away by the wind. After he finally caught up to his hat when the wind died, he found this book on a tree trunk. The tree stump wasn't anything special and there was nothing else special or suspicious around the area."

Yang leaned in, curious "So why was it donated here?"

The librarian shrugged "The hunter association, after studying and analyzing the book, gave it back to the man and claimed that it was nothing special. The hunter had to move somewhere else and decided to just donate the book to the library, since he didn't find it interesting nor had a decent price on any of the book stores."

Yang nodded and then looked at the book in her hands "Will you mind if I borrow this book?"

The librarian smiled "Of course, this is a library! In fact, you can keep it."

Yang's eyes went wide "Really!? Ar-are you sure?"

The librarian shrugged "To be honest, I actually forgot that book was here. Everybody, even the entire library staff, doesn't really care about. I haven't seen one take out of that book since it actually came here three weeks ago. So, giving it to somebody who actually likes and has interest in the book is a better alternative."

Yang smiled and hugged the librarian "Thanks, it might be trouble for you though…"

The librarian chuckled "No problem! In fact we joked that the book was so unpopular that nobody would notice it…got…" She trailed off as she noticed something about Yang.

Yang's smile dropped and asked in obvious concern "Is there something wrong?"

The lady bit her lip in contemplation then spoke very gently "Yang… I'm sorry I didn't notice your injury before. Must been hard losing your arm…"

Yang raised an eyebrow and looked at her right "arm" "What do you mean? My arm's back, in fact it's a bit cool if I say so myself."

Yang watched as the librarian continued to look at her with sadness and pity 'Poor girl, her mind must be in denial…' Then she cleared her throat and gave the book to Yang "Here's the book your sister checked out… hope you feel better soon Yang…" With that the librarian hurried back to her desk while casting one last look of concern and pity before going back to her station.

Yang stood still for a while before she turned and opened the book. After looking at the map and jotting down the directions, she placed her new book in her knapsack and headed out the library.

'My new arm…' Yang looked at it as she experimentally flexed and even pinched her other arm 'It's there… even Dad could see it… but why did the librarian not see it?' As she brushed her hair to the side, she didn't notice a strange mark on her shoulder that wasn't there before…

A star shaped mark…

* * *

"Hey Ruby, you okay?" Jaune huffed as he, Ruby, and the remainder of his team were catching their breath after defeating a rather large horde of Grimm on their way to Atlas. The clues they managed to find at Haven only caused more questions to pop up. Instead of information, there was more questions than answers. However, they managed to find another clue about the real threat in the country of Atlas itself. So with that information, they started to trek to the cold, mechanical, and industrial kingdom of ice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ruby replied as she tried to secretly to cover her hand up and hide something.

"Hey, what's wrong? Something bad happen?" Nora looked curiously at Ruby's strange action.

"No, it's nothing. Just a minor wound…" Ruby pretended to wipe the "blood" off "Just got to get the blood off."

Nora nodded and tilted her head "You know… you're aura has been much faster in healing than yesterday..." Nora leaned in closer to inspect the wound on Ruby's arm "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ruby flashed a grin and held a thumbs up "Yep! Fine! Thank you~!" With a grin back to her, Nora turned and skipped toward Ren continuing to chatter about random things.

Ruby sighed and looked to her right, seeing a golden hand cover her wound. And after a sharp sting of pain, the skin was patched up and the wound was completely gone. She looked at the figure floating next to her. The golden figure was slim, muscular, and about a foot longer than Ruby's height. The top of its head is similar to that of a typical helmet of a soldier, with a curved mark similar to the letter J coming down from the eyes on both sides. On its shoulders, there are stylized wings, one on each side with ladybug motifs all over its body. The final detail was the slings on its waist as if it also was wearing pants.

"So…thanks?" The figure looked at Ruby and then faded away into her body. Ruby sighed as she tried to think of every possibility of the strange… man. Just yesterday, she had lost her semblance of speed and instead this man appeared whenever she wanted to use her aura. Still, it wasn't bad… the man came at her call and either gave her a speed and strength boost or healed her wounds with ease. Still this didn't explain the sudden change of her semblance… if she could call it that.

'Also…' She took a peak at the object in one of her skirt's pouch, looking at the strange object. 'What is this? It just suddenly appeared when I woke up today. Why would something like this be out this far in the wilderness?'

As she walked by Jaune, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed something "Hey, Ruby?" She stopped and looked at her friend. He then pointed at her shoulder near the base of her neck "What is that? Did you ever have that mark?"

"Mark?" Ruby tugged at her corset and took a look at her right shoulder and there she saw…

A star shaped mark.

* * *

 **A/N: (Gasp!) OH MAI GOD! What could this mean…?**

 **…**

 **Iunno.**

 **Anyway, if you have any comments or criticism then feel free to say it.**


	3. Chapter 3: (Filler) Team JRNL and Blake

**A/N: Another chapter, seems like this story has enough fuel to dish out one or two more chapters without writer's block from interfering. Who knows, maybe even more? Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Anyway, story related stuff: Since Yang is currently trekking to Patch, it's gonna take a while before she gets there. Don't worry the next chapter will be about her discovering something about her "arm". But for now… character filler!**

 **Specifically… where are they now! :D**

* * *

"Ren! Ren! Ren! Please, stay awake!"

Jaune could only stand there and watch the scene before him. Although silent, his shoulders were shaking as silent tears ran down his face. Just a short distance to the entrance of Atlas, they had encountered another small pack of Grimm just before the group could actually enter.

Despite this, there was nothing significant going on during the fight. However, when Nora was fighting against a Nevermore, it just took one single event to make this situation from normal to bad. That single event was a single stray feather from an attack managed to pierce an unsuspecting Lie Ren's heart. So here the group was, watching Ren slowly die from a fatal wound as Nora was crying and pleading uncontrollably for him to not die.

"Sorry Nora…" Ren tried to comfort his childhood friend and partner as he coughed up blood "But it looks like I'm not going to make it"

Nora shook her head in denial "We're near Atlas… maybe they can … ( _sniffle)_ maybe they can…"

Jaune slowly trudged to Nora's side and calmly placed a hand on her shoulder. This only caused her to cry even harder "NOOOO! We-we just lost Pyrrha, not you too!" With that Nora placed her head face down into Ren's bloody chest, while Ren and Jaune tried to comfort the emotionally heartbroken girl.

Ruby's mind finally came back in action as she realized something. Summoning the golden man to her side, she looked at him with desperation "Can you heal his wound? You could heal all of my wounds with no problems, so can you heal Ren!?"

While Nora was too heartbroken to notice, Jaune looked at Ruby with concern "Ruby… are you alright? Who're you talking to?"

The golden man didn't answer, however it began to fly to Ren's body as Ruby's heart flew with the man ' _Maybe he can! Maybe he can help Ren survive!'_ Then the man suddenly stopped just mere inches away from Ren.

"What are you doing…?" Ruby looked in disbelief as the golden figure stopped and turned towards her direction "What are you doing! You can heal me, so why can't you can help Ren!" In that moment, she took another step toward the man in anger, only for him to move another inch toward Ren.

' _Huh?'_ Ruby stared at the man as she took another step forward, only to see the same result "Do… you have a range limit? Is that why you stopped?" The man didn't answer, but when she took more steps forward, he reached Ren's location and hovered over the body of the martial artist.

' _He does! He somehow has a range limit! But that means he can still help Ren!'_ Ruby ran and crouched next to Ren's side as the man inspected the wound.

"Ruby…? What's going on, who are you talking to?" Jaune was now worried

"I'll explain later, but I think I have a way to let Ren live!" At her words, Nora's head whipped up and she looked at Ruby with desperation.

"Really!?" Ruby gave a hesitant nod and then found Nora on her side as she fiercely hugged Ruby "Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"N…Nora! I need air and all of my focus to do this!" With that Ruby was released from Nora's hug and she turned to the man "Ok… try your best…"

The golden man reached into her pocket and pulled out a bullet. However from Jaune, Nora, and Ren's fading perspective her pouch suddenly opened on its own and a bullet hovered out of it.

' _What is that bullet doing?'_ All three members thought while Ruby's thought was more like ' _What is he going to do?'_

Suddenly there was a blur as the bullet disappeared and then reemerged in Ren's heart…

"WHAT!?"

Ren coughed up more blood as a more foreign and bigger injury entered his heart. Nora screamed and buried her head in Jaune's shoulder, who was shell shocked at the sudden cruel attack. Ruby whipped her head to the man "What are you doing!" However before something else could happen, Ren's body jolted suddenly.

"AGH!" Ren suddenly began to writhe in pain while the bullet began to stretch and transform into Ren's own skin and flesh.

The others looked in shock as Ren finally settled down and was panting from the painful treatment. Despite the pain Ren went through, the hole was mysteriously gone.

"It's healed…?" Nora hesitantly brushed her finger over Ren's skin as she inspected where the wound was. To her surprise and relief, it felt as if the flesh was never harmed in the first place. Instead of cheering, she started to cry again as she hugged her friend gently.

"…" Ren didn't say anything as he allowed Nora to recover from the shock of almost losing her childhood friend. However he did do something to cheer her up, he lifted a finger and…

"Boop."

"… ( _Giggle)_... Boop…"

Jaune placed a hand to his face and rubbed it, letting out a relieved sigh at the fact that his friend was going to survive. He then turned to Ruby "So… explanation? Who were you talking to?"

Ruby fidgeted as she tried to find the right words to describe her situation without seeming crazy "Well… you see, three days ago I… lost my semblance for speed and instead of my Aura… I have this golden man appear whenever I flare my Aura… that's the best explanation I can give."

Ren looked in Ruby's direction and seemed to freeze, Nora noticed this and looked in Ruby's direction but she couldn't see anything else out of the ordinary.

"Ruby… this gold man… is he right next to you…?" Ren cautiously decided to ask Ruby.

Ruby had a shocked expression as she tried to look for any abnormal figures near Ren, but she couldn't find any. "So, Ren…" She silently pleaded the gold man to do something, in which it decided to pose (the classic hands on legs pose), "Can you see this man?"

"Yes…" Ren nodded "So, what does this mean?"

Ruby rubbed her head awkwardly "Well, I guess this means you have something like my condition…but I don't see anything out of the ordinary…"

Jaune decided to break the two's analysis "Look, I know this is a bit important to figure out. But a lot has happened today…" Jaune trailed off after remembering the aspect that one of their friends almost died. "…So let's just retire for the night." Everybody decided to agree and tried to relax tonight before they reach Atlas. However what Ruby didn't notice was that in one of her pockets, there was a sharp point coming out of the tiny hole it made. In addition, nobody noticed the strange tiny scratch on Ren's hand, which wasn't here before.

* * *

As the group slept, Ren groaned and turned to the other side before remaining still. A small patch of yellow slime crawled from the back of Ren's collar and started to inch itself toward the remains of the deer the group managed to hunt for dinner. It slowly consumed bones as the bones were assimilated into the slime's body and then it proceeded to crawl back to Ren as it settled itself back into the back of the martial artist. The only response from its user was just a groan from the sudden feeling of something on his back.

* * *

"We're going to lose her! Don't let that traitor get away!"

Blake turned a corner just in time for a hail of bullets to whiz by her. When Blake had run away, somehow Adam had been informed of her current actions and this decided to create an agenda to capture her. Unfortunately, the other members were not so fond of traitors especially a certain maiden. In addition, she had witnessed to actually help defend Beacon as well as try to stop some of their schemes earlier. So now any White Fang member who saw her was happy to take her down with bullets, despite the request of Blake to be brought to Adam.

Turning another corner she cursed her luck as it turned out to be a dead end. Looking back she could she the flashlight beams coming closer as they closed in on her location.

' _You're going to need to help me again. Let's do this.'_ She took a few steps back and then she started to take a running start just as the White Fang grunts spotted her. As she jumped and kicked off the wall towards the right wall, numerous beams of light illuminated the dead end.

"Stop! You have nowhere to go!" Despite this warning they opened fire, willing to cripple her instead of asking her to surrender first.

Suddenly, an arm emerged from the wall and she took it in stride as she grabbed it and used it to throw her momentum upwards. Then another arm appeared where gravity was going to take hold and she grabbed it and swung her body upward again. Then both arms disappeared, replaced with legs that created a makeshift platform to land and then she used it to jump onto the roof.

The White Fang members could only stare in confusion at the former White Fang member's stylish but bizarre escape. "Hey… wasn't her semblance shadow clones?" One of the members decided to ask the other dazed members.

"Yeah… but now… I'm not sure what happened, but… I think we need to update our data." The entire team could only continue to stare at the spot where they saw Blake disappear.

Blake collapsed to collect her breath after she made a significant distance away from the group that spotted her. She felt something inside her shift until someone emerged from her body. The figure was in a fully clad scuba gear with the letter D all over its body. The figure had appeared when a member had found her sleeping in a supposedly hidden spot. Just before the member could actually call out, a leg had emerged from Blake's stomach and knocked the member out cold with a kick. Ever since, Blake had gotten used to the man's presence and its abilities.

"Thanks once again…" She thanked the man despite the fact that he never responded to her verbally. "You know at first I thought my semblance disappearing was another mistake. A mistake I made after I allowed Yang to be hurt and bringing _**him**_ and the entire White Fang here. But now, I'm getting used to the coordination between two of us…" The man did nothing except once again "dived down" into her skin. She sighed once again as she looked at the ruins of Beacon "I wonder what the others are doing…" She decided to think about her friends later as she decided to close her eyes and go into the realm of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So… two new stand users has emerged in this story! Tune in next story when we cut back to Yang as she meets a face from another world (No it's not Diego… or AW Diego… or Funny Valentine). Like always if you have any comments or criticism then just say it.**


	4. Silver and Gold

**A/N: Good News! Right now, I'm almost complete with the next chapter of Pillar Sisters and Fall and Bite the Dust (though I'm doing a chapter of Yang's World right now). As for A Semblance of Standing Proud, the chapter is still being made so more time might be needed so anyway, enjoy this next chapter of Yang's World!**

* * *

Winter sighed as she knocked on the door again, trying to act annoyed to hide her worry for her sister's inactivity. Ever since Weiss was brought to the White Castle, she had become reclusive and even scornful to anyone who tried to talk to her. Maids and butlers were seen rushing from the heiress' harsh screaming, suitors were sent home with various scratches and punctures, and even Weiss' father was recovering from his anger as he too had been subjected to his daughter's cold, blunt behavior.

Winter was the only one who could get near Weiss without her going ballistic with anger. However this didn't even help the fact that their meetings were just both of them sitting around in silence before Winter was called for something.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the door finally opened, revealing her sister looking gloomy like usual. Once she saw who the visitor was, she sighed and opened the door even more so that her sister could enter her room and both preceded to sit at Weiss' bed.

Once again, the two sisters sat in silence at the bed, and for the first time in so long Weiss decided to ask. "So what are you doing here? It's it for my food, I'm not hungry. I'm not going to attend any meetings and you can tell the suitor downstairs to beat it."

Winter shook her head "It's none of those things. It's just that I…wanted to see how you were doing…"

If Weiss had noticed the hesitant pause in Winter's words, she didn't show anything. "It's just that… while my friends are fighting out there, I'm just sitting here doing nothing but act like a little princess again." She then crossed her arms in frustration and sorrow.

Winter brightened up when she thought of something "Weiss, maybe we can work on your summons. Even if father isn't allowing you to help fight out there, maybe we can…"

"No." Winter immediately clammed up her sister's refusal, shocked at the fast denial. With a glance, Weiss sighed as she saw her sister's shock. "Winter, I appreciate your idea to help. But I… don't want to."

Winter recovered from her shock and regarded her sister with shock "Weiss, you need to work on your summons! Not only is it a part of your semblance but it's also necessary for a Schnee to master their Semblance!"

Weiss sighed and looked at her sister sadly "I know…but not only do I not want to learn. But I also _can't_ learn it…anymore."

Winter was understandably confused at Weiss' words "What do you mean

Weiss sighed and unclipped the necklace she was currently wearing and holding it for a few seconds. Then suddenly, she tossed it up to the ceiling much to Winter's confusion.

Then without warning the jewels suddenly snapped into a column with a hole appearing on both sides on every jewel. Winter stepped back in shock as she saw this strange occurrence.

"See what I mean?" Weiss sadly said as the jewels suddenly lost their stability and dropped to the ground "I lost all my Glyphs and I just have... a knight, I guess."

Winter put a hand on her chin, thinking deeply before heading towards the door "Sorry to cut our meeting short, Weiss. But I have to find out what happened."

"Winter?" The military specialist paused before turning to Weiss "Can you not tell father, if he finds out he might..."

Winter smiled softly, understanding Weiss' fear "Don't worry Weiss, it'll be our secret." She then exited Weiss' room before frowing

'What is wrong with Weiss? I wonder if the library has any information on this.' Winter thought as she headed to the library, aiming to find an answer.

If Winter could see what Weiss could see, she would have been shocked at the Silver armored knight floating by Weiss' side.

* * *

Yang's snoring stopped at a snort as she regained conscious from her sleep, lifting her book that served as a makeshift sleeping mask. Taking note of the page, she stretched her stiff body until she felt her bones stretch back into place. Then she proceeded to shut the book and pack her blanket and the book into her pocket.

It had been at least two days when Yang had set off from Patch, including today, and she could just see the school building within the distance.

'Almost there… don't worry Ruby, your big sis has recovered and is coming to help!'

She was brought out of her thoughts as the bushes around the clearing began to rustle, revealing a small pack of Beowolves. She went into combat position, before remembering her handicap. Before she could think about it, a Beowulf lunged at her and she was forced to dodge before throwing a punch with her left arm.

Despite the force she put into it, all the punch did was disorient the Grimm which it immediately recovered and then lunged again.

' _Damn it, I don't want to but it looks like I'm going to have to use my right arm! With or without my EC!'_ With that, Yang pulled back her right arm and punched with all her might.

Even when Yang had Ember Celica, she still had to punch at least two to three times to inflict death upon a Beowolf at her maximum strength, and this wasn't counting her semblance or Aura. Even a bruiser like her needed time to inflict death upon the creatures of Grimm with a few well aimed punches.

So, it was a shock to Yang and even the rest of the Beowolves as the wolf's jaw flew right off from the punch. Every one watched as the bloody, dissolving bottom jaw flew into the forest, disappearing into the shrubbery.

There was a few moments of silence before the Grimm started howling in pain, frantically clawing at its injury. In a fit of rage, it swung its claw at Yang trying to fulfill its newfound revenge. Instinctively, Yang threw another punch with her right arm and it found its target inside of the Beowolf's chest, easily penetrating the flesh and coming out the other end.

Once again, the clearing was still as they saw the corpse of the Grimm slowly slid off of Yang's arm (the invisible force to the Grimm's perspective). Yang was the first to react as she looked at her arm with shock and awe.

"Holy mother of Oum!" Yang then turned to the remaining Grimm with a wide grin. "Come gets some boys!" She then rushed to the Beowolves who also rushed to meet her, head on.

* * *

Yang sighed in relief as she reached the gates of Haven academy, carefully opening the gates before slipping in. After dispatching the Beowolves,

'Now time to find that clue my little sis probably found. That way I can see her again! I wonder how she would react to my new arm…' Yang thought as she headed to the

She was so focused on finding the same info that her sister might have found that she didn't notice the thin green wires all over the courtyard until she heard something snap. As she tried to comprehend the sudden noise she heard something launch to her right.

'Huh?' She turned to the sound only to freeze up in shock, the sight both confusing and scaring her. Her entire vision was slowing down as she saw glowing green projectiles flying in her direction.

Ready to kill.

* * *

 **A/N: :3**

 **I'm an evil bastard aren't I?**

 **Anyway, it's great to upload another chapter on this story, it has been a long time. Unfortunately, with the start of school and other personal life, I haven't had the time nor energy to work on these fics. Add to my growing disinterest to RWBY and increasing involvement to other things (such as drawing), it doesn't really help the upload rate. Still, I haven't abandon these fics, but the upload times may be a bit unclear.**


End file.
